


Peace and Quiet and Open Air

by rmstitanic



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dust Bowl, F/M, Period-Typical Racism, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmstitanic/pseuds/rmstitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After loosing everything in Boston, Lexie Grey must leave everything behind to start a new life in a town she's never heard of with a sister she barely knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on this site so constructive comments are greatly appreciated.

The train shuddered to a stop, dust clinging to the air.

"This stop, St. Elsewhere, Kansas." The conductor called as he walked through the front car.

Alexandra Caroline Grey, known as Lexie to her friends and family, lifted a gloved hand to the window and looked out at the dusty landscape. For weeks she had been traveling westward by train from her old life in Boston towards an uncertain new one in what may as well have been the Orient.

With one hand she picked at the fraying velvet lining of the seat, gathering up the courage to get off, while with the other she reached into her pocket and touched the envelope. It was postmarked March 10th, 1934, almost 6 weeks ago, and was proof that the sister she barely knew had requested she come out to live with her in the god forsaken place.

But, then again, she really had no other options. Her life had been a comfortable one before the Depression, her father had a good job as Dean of History at Boston College, her mother had been healthy and full of life, and she and her sister always had new clothes each season. When the market crashed they had lost money, everyone had, but papa had assured them it was nothing to worry about. He still had his job, they still had the house if no longer the car, and they all were still healthy. They were all going to be fine.

That is, until the fever took mama last Christmas.

After that, Lexie’s world crumbled. The occasional glass of brandy her father had started having before bed after the market collapsed became a nightly drink, then two, then four. Then the school let had him go. After that, he would spend every day drinking what little money they had. Gradually things began disappearing from the house. The good silver, mama’s diamond broach, the painting above the sideboard in the dining room. Pretty soon the house began looking empty as more and more things were sold off to keep the creditors at bay and the liquor cabinet stocked.

Then three weeks ago the letter came in the mail, from a sister Lexie hardly knew, asking if she would like to come live in a town forty miles southwest of Kansas City.

“Molly this is crazy! I can’t do this!” Lexie had protested as she sat on the edge of her bed, gripping the letter.

“You can and you will.” Her sister had told her firmly as she got Lexie’s suitcase down from the closet. “You can’t very well stay here the way things are and this sister of ours is kind enough to let you stay with her. You’ll be fine.”

“But I don’t want to go. I’ve never even heard of this,” she looked at the postmark on the envelope, “St. Elsewhere, Kansas. It sounds horrid!”

“You’ll be fine.” Molly had repeated as she turned to face Lexie.

“But what about you?”

Molly’s face softened. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve got a good head on my shoulders, just like you do. Besides, someone’s got to care for daddy.”

“Getting off miss?” The voice of the conductor pulled Lexie back to reality.

Lexie looked at the conductor before looking back out the window. Like it or not, this was her life now. It was all she had left. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress before gathered up whatever courage she had and stood to face the man.

“Yes, this is me.”

 

The first thing she noticed as she stepped off the train and onto the tiny platform was just how dry the air was. She could almost feel the grit on her skin through her clothes. She set her suitcase on the ground and removed her jacket and hat, the heat was almost overwhelming. There wasn’t even anything in the way of a station house to welcome the few disembarking travellers, only a wooden platform and a few benches that offered little protection from the relentless sun.

She looked around for any sign of her sister before she realized she didn’t even know what she looked like. She waited, but one by one the few people on the platform drifted off until she was the only one left standing there. Lexie’s heart sank. Had her sister changed her mind? What then?

She sat down on one of the benches and put her head in her hands. What was she supposed to do now? She was miles from home, no friends, no other family, she had nothing to go back to, and no money to speak of. Well, except for the stash Molly had given her at the train station, but she was not going to touch that unless she absolutely needed it.

Lexie sighed. What would Claudette Colbert do at a time like this?

One thing she would not do. She would not sit around and do nothing. Lexie shook her head and rose to her feet. She’d figure this out, she was not going to be that helpless girl from Boston.

First things first, she would find a telephone to contact Meredith. Then, if that failed, she would find out where she lived and find a way to get there. Walk if she had too.

“Need some help miss?”

Lexie spun around, only to lose her balance and fall forward. Only the intervention of a pair of strong arms clad in a grey suit prevented her from making contact with the ground. She looked up at her rescuer, shielding her face from the sun.

He was definitely handsome, the grey in his suit setting off the slight grey in his hair and stubble that adorned his angular face and kind looking eyes attached to a broad shouldered frame. She looked up at him for a few seconds, wondering what her friends back home would say if they could see her now, in the arms of a handsome stranger on a train platform. All of a sudden, Lexie realized that that was exactly where she was, in the arms of a stranger on a train platform.

Thankfully he realized it too and promptly helped her to her feet with an appropriately chagrined look on his face. “Are you alright miss?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you.” Lexie brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear, her hat having fallen away from her in the tumble, desperately trying to remember what her friend Abigail had told her about flirting.

“Coy and delicate without being standoffish.” She had instructed Lexie. She’d been sceptical, but Abby always seemed to have a string of good looking men on her arm so she must know what she was talking about. “Give him a little smile and maybe bat your eyelashes. But don’t do anything with your hair. That looks like you’re trying.”

Lexie thought about how she’d smoothed down her hair with a grimace. Did that count?

“Are you waiting for someone?” He picked up her hat and brushed it off before handing it to her.

“Thank you,” she smiled up at him, “I’m trying to get to my sister’s house. She was supposed to pick me up but it looks like she forgot.” She tried batting her eyelashes.

“Do you have something in your eye?”

Well so much for that.

“Just some dust I suppose. Not much of that in Boston.”

“No I suppose not.” He chuckled and looked at her suitcase. “You know, I hate to see a pretty girl such as yourself alone out here. If you want I could give you a lift.”

“No really, I couldn’t.”

“Please, consider it an attempt to make amends for knocking you over.” He smiled at her, revealing a set of dazzlingly white teeth. Lexie looked at him for a moment. Her mother would roll over in her grave if she knew about this and the last thing Lexie needed was any male attention this early in her stay.

But then again, she really did need a ride. And he seemed gentlemanly enough.

“Alright.” She said after deliberating for a moment.

“Great.” The man’s face broke out into a large grin and he extended one hand while taking her suitcase with the other. “Marcus Sloan, but you can call me Mark.”

Lexie blushed slightly and accepted his hand. “Alexandra Grey, but everyone just calls me Lexie.” The name Grey sparked some recognition in his eyes, along with something else Lexie couldn’t quite place.

“Grey huh? You must be Meredith’s sister right?”

“You know my sister?”

“It’s a small town and I happen to be pretty well connected around here.” He winked at her, making her blush spread. “Come on, let’s get you on your way. You must be tired from traveling.”

Now that he mentioned it, she could feel any energy she had slowly start draining from her. There was nothing she wanted more than a hot bath and clean bed. Mark grinned as he led her down the steps of the platform and across the road to a waiting blue hardtop Buick coupe.

“We had a car like this back in Boston.” Lexie marvelled as Mark opened the passenger door for her.

“Not many of them like this out here. Had to go clear out to Kansas City and bring her back. But I’ve always been a man who knows what he likes.” He smiled and shut her door before making his way around to the driver’s side. “If you think this is nice, you’re in for a real treat when you get to your sisters.”

She leaned her head back and felt the fine leather upholstery under her as the car started down the road leading away from the railroad tracks and out of town.

The town itself was made up of two parallel gravel roads connected by a shorter road that formed a T intersection at both ends. The train platform sat at the apex of one of these intersections and looked down a row of wood and brick businesses to face the large, granite town hall. Running to the left and right of the town hall were a few more businesses, a bank, a police station, a grey brick firehouse, a large park with a white wooden gazeebo, and a post office before both ends intersected with two other roads that were lined with houses. Everything in the town seemed to be coated with a fine layer of dust.

“How many people live here?” She asked as she looked out the window. She was definitely not in Boston anymore.

“Maybe a hundred fifty, two hundred at the most.”

She let that sink in. There had been more people than that in her entire grammar school, maybe even on her street!

As they moved further away from town, she watched as they passed by farmhouse after farmhouse, no two anything alike.

“Most people out here are farmer’s first, any other occupation second.” He explained. “Come planting and harvest times the town practically shuts down for field work.”

“You say they’re mostly farmers, but I don’t see many crops.” She noted as she looked out at the fields of dusty brown earth. Mark set his mouth in a grim line and gripped the wheel a little tighter.

“The droughts are hitting the area hard. Folks round here are doing all they can to earn a living these days.” The car was silent for a few seconds, the air growing slightly awkward.

“What’s that?” She pointed at a little red painted building on the side of the road, if for no other reason than to alleviate the tension she’d inadvertently caused. Marks shoulders relaxed in relief.

“That’s the schoolhouse. Mrs. Karev teaches grades one through twelve in there.”

“It doesn’t look like there’s a lot of room.” She noted, watching the one room building go by.

“Not a lot of kids.” He shrugged. “Most of them only go for half the year anyways, so they can help their parents in the fields.”

A few miles down the road, Mark turned right onto a dusty road with a stone mailbox at the end of it.

“You continue a little further down that way and you’ll reach the local church. Pastor Taylor’s a good man, he and his wife will help you with whatever you need. They’re good people.”

She nodded and sat back as they continued down past field upon field of dry land. “How much land does my sister have?”

“Close to around twelve thousand acers I think.” Lexie’s eyes grew wide, 12,000 acers! “Your sister’s family is mighty important in this town.” He pointed ahead of them. “Here’s the house.”

Lexie looked where he was pointing and her breath stopped short.

First off, it was huge. As they drove closer, she could see the Victorian style mansion was three stories before you got to the attic. Its clapboard exterior was painted a dusty yellow, as if it was ashamed of its size and trying to make itself smaller by blending into the landscape around it. The railing around the large wraparound porch was a crisp white, same as the front door and the trim around each window and along the grey slate roofline. A fat turret rose up three stories from the house’s right front corner, capped by a flat top so the house looked more like a castle than a farmhouse.

Parked out front, a black Cadillac V-16 convertible sat freshly washed and gleaming in the Kansas sun.

“Not exactly what you were expecting is it?” Mark grinned at her.

“Not at all.” She said breathlessly. “How…?”

“You really don’t know?” He looked at her incredulously. “Wow, I knew you were estranged, I guess I didn’t realized how much. Your sister’s family founded St. Elsewhere.”

Lexie put her head back and closed her eyes, trying not to freak out.

Mark pulled up behind the Cadillac and killed the engine. Lexie felt her breath come back in shallow gasps. The entire train ride from Kansas City she’d rehearsed what she was going to say, how she was going to act, even the way she would walk to let her sister know she was a strong, confident young woman who was not afraid of this new life. But as Mark opened her door and extended her hand, she found she could hardly move from where she sat from fear.

“You ok?”

Lexie swallowed hard and nodded. If he thought she was lying he had the good sense not to say it and instead helped her out of the car before grabbing her belongings and leading her onto the front porch.

“Thank you for the ride Mister Sloan.” Lexie gave him a small smile.

“I told you, please, call me Mark. Are you sure I can’t help you? After all, it’s no trouble.” He offered. For whatever reason he felt compelled to see she was alright.

“I’m fine, really.” Lexie assured him. “Thank you Mister…Mark, but I’ll be alright.”

He nodded but didn’t look convinced. “Alright, I hope to see you again Lexie. Good afternoon.” He tipped his hat and slowly walked back to his car.

Lexie watched as he drove off, the dust cloud from his car fading into the distance, before she turned back to the front doors and took one more deep breath. She could do this, she had to do this. She set her face in the most determined expression she could muster and raised her hand to the brass knocker.


	2. Chapter 2

The door was opened by a tall blonde woman in a maid’s uniform. “May I help you?” She asked with a clear English accent.

“I’m Alexandra Grey, Meredith Grey’s sister?” The statement came out as more of a question. She thought about pulling out the letter as some sort of proof. “You’re expecting me?”

The woman only nodded. “Of course, Miss Meredith is expecting you. Come in Miss Grey.”

Lexie gathered her things and tentatively entered the house. If the outside had been intimidating, the inside was even more so.

The first thing she saw upon entering was a huge, ornately carved staircase curving gracefully up the wall, each stair covered in thick red carpeting. At the top of the stairs, a large, decadently coloured stained glass window looked down on them. The foyer floor was a black and white marble pattern that extended down the halls leading to the rest of the house. To the left and right were two richly appointed rooms, both filled with ornate yet tasteful furniture and artwork. The widows were all hung with expensive draperies that looked older than she was. The maid closed the front door and took Lexie’s suitcase and coat before leading her down the hall, her footsteps echoing on the marble floors.

“The missus is in the solarium.” The maid explained as she turned and lead Lexie through another beautifully decorated room before stopping in front of two large pocket doors and knocking.

“Come in.” A female voice from within called.

The maid pulled open the doors to reveal a room that seemed to be made entirely of glass and filled with plants of all kinds. The amount of green in the room stood out starkly against the yellowy brown land outside. A woman stood with her back turned to them, her hand resting on the back of one of a pair of white wicker chairs in the centre of the room with a glass topped coffee table in between them. She turned and looked at Lexie up and down. Lexie felt like a school child before the headmistress.

“It’s nice to meet you Alexandra. I’m Meredith.” The woman spoke, a slight frost in her voice.

Lexie looked at her stranger sister. She was taller than Lexie, and more than a few years older. Her face was prematurely lined but still held a unique beauty and her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a bun. Her grey eyes seemed to take in everything at once, casting judgments on her.

“Please call me Lexie.” Lexie smoothed her skirt before offering her hand. “Thank you for inviting me Meredith.”

Meredith ignored the hand and sat in one of the white wicker chairs, indicating Lexie was to sit in the other. Lexie felt her eyes on her, taking in the way she walked, that way she sat, every movement she made.

“Will that be all ma’am?” The maid asked from the door.

“For the moment, thank you Sadie.” Meredith nodded at her. Sadie gave a little nod before taking Lexie’s suitcase and disappearing. Meredith turned her attention back to Lexie. “Could I interest you in some tea? You must be quite tired after such a long journey.”

“I would like some, or coffee if you have it.” Almost immediately Lexie felt as if she had said the wrong thing, as she felt Meredith’s gaze harden just slightly.

“Very well.” Meredith said as she rose, moving over to a tea cart by the door. She returned a few seconds later with two cups of coffee. She hadn’t even asked how Lexie took it.

“I’m terribly sorry that you had no one to meet you at the station. Avery was supposed to meet you there with the car,” Meredith made a disapproving sound in her throat, “but it would appear he had more pressing matters to attend to at home.”

“Really, it’s not a big deal.” Lexie assured her. The last thing she wanted was for someone else to get in trouble on account of her.

“I trust you weren’t stuck there for long then?”

Lexie bit her lip, trying to decide if she wanted her sister to know exactly how she’d managed to make the journey from the train station to her front porch.

“No,” she said slowly, “a Mister Sloan offered me a ride.”

“I see.” Meredith’s voice trailed off, as if she was attempting to figure out how to feel about that information. After a second she gave Lexie the first real smile she’d seen on her. It was a very pretty smile Lexie decided. “Well then I’ll have to thank Mark the next time he drops by.”

“Mark comes here?” Lexie asked surprised, feeling slight flutter in her chest. 

“From time to time.” Meredith nodded, taking note of the glimmer in Lexie’s eye. She finished her coffee before rising from her seat and pulling a bell cord on the wall by the pocket doors. After a few moments Sadie entered the room.

“Do you have many people living here?” Lexie asked as she watched Sadie quickly and quietly clear away the dishes, marvelling at the idea of actually being able to afford servants.

“Currently it’s just Derek and myself. Sadie and Richard live with us here in the house while Avery lives a few miles down the road.” Meredith explained.

“If you’re done I’ll show you to your room miss.” Sadie said to Lexie.

“No, thank you Sadie.” Meredith raised her hand with a small smile. “I’ll do it myself.”

She rose and motioned for Lexie to follow her. Lexie followed her back through the house and up the grand front staircase to the second floor, then up another equally grand staircase to the third floor. For a moment she thought that they were going all the way up to the attic before Meredith turned and led her down carpeted hallway with several doors and a large window at the end of it.

“Here you are.” Meredith said as she stopped in front of the last door at the end of the hall and opened it. Lexie entered first and looked around.

It took her a moment to realize the bedroom was in the top floor of the turret. It was tastefully furnished with soft purple painted walls and three generously sized windows framed by white lace curtains. Her suitcase sat on top of a brass framed bed with white satin sheets sat along one wall under one of the windows while across from it, a large armoire stood as if watching over whoever occupied the bed. A white painted desk and chair sat pushed up under one of the other widows which was open, allowing the curtains to dance on the small breeze wafting in from the outside.

Lexie looked out the open window to find that she could see out to the main road. She turned her head to the left and could see the white steeple of the church. To the right, nothing but dry Kansas prairie. Next to the armoire was a door that led to a small bathroom which was shared with the hall. Everything in the room felt of a comfortable sanctuary from the outside. 

“Will this be satisfactory?” Meredith asked as she watched Lexie move about the room.

“It’s very nice, thank you.”

Meredith nodded. For a second the two sisters stood there silently looking at one another, separated by much more than the few footsteps of space between them. Finally Meredith cleared her throat as if she was going to say something, only to decide against it and turned to go. When she got to the door, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder.

“I am sorry for your mother’s death Lexie.” She said before disappearing, leaving Lexie alone in the circular room. She thought about the increasingly empty row house back home. She remembered how Molly would work late into the night, mending the clothes they would have once thrown out. She remembered doing their best to hide their situation when company would come over and the shame in her sister’s eyes when they had to ask their neighbor if they could borrow back their silver.

Lexie fingered the necklace under her collar.

"Here," Molly had pressed something wrapped in a handkerchief into her hand as the conductor called for boarding, “keep it safe.”

Lexie had folded back the lace to reveal her mother’s favorite diamond necklace.

“I managed to save it from being swapped for a bottle.” Molly had explained before pulling her sister tight. “Please be safe.”

“Oh Molls,” Lexie sighed as she looked around, “if only you could see me now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lexie walked carefully down the stairs, the unfamiliar clothes feeling strange on her body.

When she’d opened the armoire in her room, she’d already found it full of new dresses, blouses, skirts, and even a wide brimmed floppy white hat with flowers on it.

“Sadie what is this?” Lexie asked when the young maid came to see how she was getting on, gesturing to the clothes in the armoire.

“Miss Meredith thought you might enjoy a new set of clothes miss. The weather out here is very different from what you had in Boston.”

As she stood in the front parlour, her hands smoothing out a new floral, calf length dress, she heard the grandfather clock in the hall chime seven. She stood there, unsure as to what she was supposed to do.

“Why hello there.”

Lexie turned to find herself face to face with an unfamiliar man standing underneath the archway. He chuckled at her surprise.

“You startled me.”

“Please forgive me then, but when I find a beautiful stranger in the parlour I usually try to make her acquaintance.”

_“Oh god what a dish, so dreamy!”_ Abigail’s voice spun round in her head.

“You must be Alexandra.” He stuck out a hand to her. His skin was flushed from the sun but not overly bronzed with wide shoulders giving him a lean look. His face was crowned by a thick sweep of jet black hair with a slight dusting of it along the jaw. When he smiled at her, he revealed a row of perfectly white teeth set in a warm smile. Could she really be lucky enough to have two gorgeous men flirting with her on the same day?

“Lexie, please. It would seem you have me at a disadvantage Mister…”

The man laughed. He had a very nice laugh. “No need for that, call me Derek.”

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it when a tall, older black man in a black suit entered the room.

“Ah, Richard, is dinner ready?”

“Yes sir, Miss Meredith asked me to come and fetch you.”

“Thank you Richard.” He turned and gestured to Lexie. “After you.”

Lexie looked between the two men before unsteadily following Richard down the hall with Derek following close behind.

Richard opened a pair of double doors and led them into the dining room. Meredith sat waiting at the large mahogany table, four glasses of red wine already poured. Upon seeing Meredith, Derek crossed and kissed her.

“Hi.” He grinned as he sat directly across from her.

“Hi.” She grinned back before looking at Lexie. “Don’t just stand there Lexie, sit.” She motioned to the chair next to Derek. Lexie did so, taking in how her sister seemed to have changed in the presence of Derek as Sadie and Richard served the first course.

“Have you two already been acquainted?”

“Sort of. I had only just told her my name when Richard came to bring us in for dinner.”

Meredith nodded. “Lexie this is my husband Derek Shepherd.”

Just her luck, Mr Handsome number two was also Mr Meredith Grey. She hadn’t even known her sister was married. Lexie was quickly realizing that she knew even less about her than she thought.

“You had a pleasant journey?” Derek smiled at her. Unlike his wife, he seemed to be always smiling. Lexie nodded.

“Very pleasant, thank you. Is this other glass for company?”

“Mark isn’t joining us if that’s what you’re hoping.” Meredith said over her wine glass, making Lexie’s cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“You know Mark?” Derek looked at her.

“Hardly.” Lexie briefly filled him in on her adventure in town as the soup was cleared away and the main course was brought out. When she finished, Derek turned his gaze to his wife.

“What happened to Avery picking her up?”

“He said he had some sort of emergency at home and took off. By the time I thought to send Richard, Marks Buick was already coming down the drive.”

Derek knit his brows in thought. “That’s the third time in under a month, I hope everything’s alright.”

Any further comment on the subject was interrupted by a woman coming in from the kitchen. Her long dark hair was pulled into a loose bun with only a few well-placed strands offsetting her creamy white skin and sculpted oriental features. Her long, delicate looking fingers constantly moved as she slid into the chair next to Meredith while her sharp eyes quickly focused on Lexie, making her want to shrink in her chair, before just as quickly moving off of her.

“So is this the sister?” The woman asked as Richard set a plate in front of her. Both Meredith and Derek nodded, although neither appeared to make any attempt to introduce her.

“Alexandra Grey.” She gave the woman her best ‘pleased to meet you’ smile.

“Yeah whatever.” The woman waved her hand dismissively. At Lexie’s baffled and slightly insulted expression Meredith nudged her. “What?”

Meredith gave her a look.

“Fine. Cristina Yang, pleased to meet you, blah, blah, blah. So did you get a letter from blondie too?”

“Oh yeah, she and Denny are apparently ‘very content with married life in California’. Said she snagged a part in the next Shirley Temple movie.”

“Good for her.” Derek nodded.

“Yeah right.” Cristina rolled her eyes. “Probably just like she ‘snagged a part’ in Fly Down To Rio as one of the nameless dancers on the wing of the plane.”

“I’m sorry, who is this?” Lexie interrupted.

“An old friend of ours who married rich and went to Los Angeles to try and become a movie star.” Meredith explained.

“Sounds exciting.” Lexie smiled as Cristina shot her a disapproving look.

“It’s ridiculous is what it is. The only reason she even got a part is because she’s pretty and her husband has a couple million to put behind her. Your dress fit alright?”

When Lexie didn’t respond, Cristina repeated the question.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is something wrong with it?” Lexie nervously twisted her napkin in her lap.

“I need to know if I need to alter it any. Can’t have you soiling my reputation by running around in clothes that don’t fit.”

“Cristina is the town seamstress. She owns the clothing shop down on Main Street.” Derek offered. Lexie gave him a grateful look.

“Everything fits just fine, thank you. I especially love the navy blue dress with the white dots.”

“Of course you do, I’m never wrong.”

Lexie felt like a child who’d been caught with their finger in the custard. She tried to shrink back into her chair as Sadie came by to refill her wine glass. She caught the small, sympathetic smile Sadie gave her as she left. It made her feel a little better.

“She doesn’t talk much. You don’t talk much.”

“I, I guess I’m just…”

“I never said I didn’t like it.” Cristina waved her off with one hand

“Yang, try and be nice for once.”

“I am nice.”

“I don’t think any of us are being particularly nice this evening.” Meredith spoke, the tone in her voice hard and leaving no room for argument. Both Derek and Cristina looked like they wanted to say something but both held their tongues and Meredith turned her attention back to Lexie. “Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself Lexie?”

“Me?”

“Of course. We’re sisters after all and yet it’s not like we know anything about one another.”

Lexie looked down, suddenly intently interested in the food on her plate. “Well, the train ride was long, but not unpleasant.”

Meredith looked disappointed, Cristina looked amused, and Derek looked sympathetic.

“Meredith said you’re from Boston?” He prodded gently. Lexie nodded. “I’ve been to Boston once or twice, it’s a nice city.”

“It’s very lovely, especially in the fall.”

“I can imagine, with all the trees changing colours. I grew up in Connecticut myself.”

“Really? How’d you end up out here?”

For the first time, shadows flickered in his eyes for a brief instant. “Fate, I guess.”

“You call that fate?” Cristina laughed. Both Meredith and Derek shot her scathing looks.

“What? If you don’t want to tell her that’s your business but to call it fate is just being ridiculous. You leave medicine and suddenly you believe in fate?”

“You’re a doctor?” Lexie perked up.

“Once, but not anymore.” And just like that Lexie felt the topic slam shut.

“That distinction falls to your friend Mark.” Meredith supplied.

“She knows Mark?”

“He drove her home.”

The two of them share a look while Derek just rolled his eyes.

“I have to say,” Cristina said, looking Lexie over, “she’s not what I expected when I read Molly’s letter.”

“What letter?”

“The letter your sister sent.”

“Molly didn’t send any letter.”

“Yes she did.”

“No, she didn’t!” Lexie almost shouted. The others looked at her stunned. “We received a letter in the mail from Meredith with the money for a train ticket. Molly didn’t send any letter.”

Uncomfortable glances were exchanged

“I’m sorry, I must have been mistaken. Perhaps I misread the letter,”

“You didn’t misread the letter because there is no letter! Meredith wrote to Molly, not the other way around!” Lexie insisted.

“I’m sorry Lexie, but Molly wrote to us in February asking us to take you in.” Derek looked sad, almost pitying. In that moment Lexie hated him.

“No, no that’s not true. Molly would never! Meredith?”

Lexie looked to her sister for help but was met only with a look of embarrassment that seemed completely out of place on her face. The look was shared with the others in the room.

“Lexie,” Derek started, putting a hand over hers but she pulled away.

“Excuse me.” Lexie managed to mumble as she rose. Her head spun, she felt sick. As quickly as she could manage it, she turned and hastily made her way out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Lexie closed the door to her room and locked it, her hands shaking.

Her own sister wanted to get rid of her? Had written to this woman begging her to take her? Lexie couldn’t believe this, why would she do such a thing?

She paced around the circular room, her face flush with embarrassment, hot tears brimming in her eyes.

For one insane moment she thought about packing all her new clothes into her suitcase and slipping off into the night, like some child running away from home. Almost immediately she shut that idea out. It was horrifically foolish and selfish, not to mention it would probably be stealing.

She felt so angry, so betrayed.

A knock on the door startled her. She didn’t feel like seeing anyone. Briefly she wondered if she should pretend to be asleep and immediately felt childish all over again.

“Miss Lexie?” It was Sadie. “Miss Lexie, if you’re awake, Mister Derek wanted you to see this. It’s not as bad as it sounded Miss. Please, open the door.”

Lexie didn’t move, trying to will the other girl to go away. Finally after a few seconds, an envelope was slid under the door. She looked at the envelope for the longest time, as if it might explode if she made any sudden movements. Finally, very, very slowly, she picked it up and sat down on the bed to read the letter within.

_Dear Meredith,_

_I don’t know much about you and I suspect you know even less about me. My name in Molly Grey, my father Thatcher was married to your mother Ellis. Mother once told me you were not a woman who prefers to beat about the bush, so I will do my best not to waste your time._

_I am writing you to ask that you allow our younger sister, Alexandria, to come and live with you in St. Elsewhere. She is just barely 24, but exceptionally bright and eager to make something of herself in this world other than just a wife. But I fear that, since mother’s passing, she will no longer be able to become all she is destined to be here in Boston. Please, we have nothing left but debt and a few remaining tatters of a good name. I simply cannot see any other alternative for her._

_Understand Meredith, I have no illusions about the nature of our relationship and I am well aware what I am asking may very well be impossible, but I turn to you in a time of desperation. If you could find it in your heart to let her come and stay with you it would surely be the greatest kindness any one human being can do for another._

_Very dearly yours,_

_Molly Harriet Grey_

Lexie felt a tear escape and quickly wiped it away. She lay back on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling, clutching the letter to her chest.

 

* * *

 

Meredith sat in the living room in front of a roaring fire, having sent Cristina home for the evening, nursing a drink in her hand.

Her head hurt.

It had been a very long day.

“It’s late.” A voice broke through the dark. “Thought you and Derek had already gone to bed.”

“I sent him on up, told him I’d join him in a little while.”

Richard nodded as he poured himself a glass of bourbon and sank down in the chair next to hers, staring into the fire.

“Did I do the right thing?”

Richard looked down into the dark liquid in his glass, contemplating.

“The girl needed a place to stay, and you’re family.”

“Barely.”

Richard nodded. “But you knew of her, and you knew Susan. She tried to establish a bond with you, writing to you as often as she did.”

He looked at her, as if expecting a response. When none came, he sighed and continued.

“That girl is the child of your father and the woman who tried to be a stepmother to you. Taking her in was the right thing to do.”

Meredith looked deeply into the fire before downing the rest of her wine and looking over at the man who’d been more of a parent to her than ether of her biological ones.

“Thank you.”

He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling around the edges, as he moved to refill her glass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the off chance you're wondering, my computer appears to be British and so that's why some of the words are stubbornly stuck in the British spelling. I'm sure if I looked hard enough I could figure out how to change it but right now I like to think of it as "quirky." I also finally managed to master formatting for this website so, there's that (although I can't seem to figure out how to go back and fix things in previous chapters). Enjoy.

The next morning came bright and early through the lacy curtains and into Lexie’s room and, for a moment, Lexie awoke and completely forgot where she was.

Then she remembered and wanted to cry.

She was thousands of miles from home, her sister had practically begged her other sister to take her, and last night she had made a huge fool of herself in front of her sister, her brother-in-law, and their guest!

Claudette Colbert would be ashamed.

She let herself wallow for a few seconds before throwing back the covers. She opened one of the windows in her room, allowing the early morning breeze to gently waft through the room. She took a deep breath and was surprised to smell the barest hint of lilacs.

It was a new day.

She made her way downstairs, following her nose to the breakfast room, just off the kitchen, to find Meredith already there with the newspaper.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.”

Lexie stood in the doorway, unsure of how to proceed. On one hand, she could go in, sit down, and enjoy breakfast like a normal person. But on the other, she was so mortified by her reaction last night that she almost wanted to go back up to her room and come down after Meredith had left. Lexie hated to say it but the second thought sounded awfully appealing.

“Are you going to sit and eat or are you just going to stand there like a statue?”

Option A it was then. Lexie slid into the chair across from Meredith and Sadie brought out a plate of sausage and eggs before turning back into the kitchen. Lexie ate the sausages quickly - they were extremely good, probably made right here on the property – before her fork stopped above the eggs. She debated how to handle this. Would she be rude if she refused them? What if she ate them and quickly took something to make herself sick? But what, and where would she get it?

“Is something wrong Lexie?”

She looked up to see Meredith studying her over her own plate. Lexie blushed.

“I’m allergic to eggs.”

Meredith blinked a little in surprise, there was so much about each other they didn’t know. How could they get through all of that?

“I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Lexie suddenly blurted out and immediately felt like curling into a ball under the table. Too bad her tongue evidently didn’t feel the same way. “I’m sorry for what our father did and I’m sorry for Molly forcing me on you and I’m really sorry that I seem to be a lot more trouble then I’m worth. But the thing is, I want to try, Meredith. I want to try and get to know you because even though Molly asked, you could have said not. But you didn’t, you said yes and now I’m living out here in this huge house in this small town, with has fewer people than in my class at school for Christ sake, and I didn’t even know you were married until yesterday. I mean, you didn’t know I was allergic to eggs until just now which is not even close to the same thing but the point is that you and I are almost strangers.” Lexie took a breath. “And I don’t want to be.”

Meredith said nothing for what felt like an eternity, just staring at this girl who had waltzed into her life and changed everything but who wanted to know her like the sisters they never were. Finally she folded the paper and set it on the table.

“Anything else I should know about you?”  
  
Lexie smiled slightly, relief flooding her body. “I don’t like apples.”

As they sat there, making small talk over their plates of sausage and bagels covered in fresh butter, Lexie could almost imagine that they had known each other their whole lives.

It was a nice thought.

“So, is there anything you would like to do today?”

“I think I’d like to go into town.”

Meredith nodded. “Of course, I’ll have Avery bring the car around. He can take you into town as soon as you’re done with breakfast.”

“Oh no, that’s really not necessary.” Lexie shook her head. The idea of anyone being made to drive her made her feel oddly insecure. “I can walk.”

“Nonsense. We have a car, we have a man who’s perfectly capable of taking you. It would be foolish to waste it.”

“But that seems like such an inconvenience. Plus I don’t really know how long I’ll be in town.”

“Can you drive?”

It took Lexie a second to catch up to the non-sequitur. “Huh?”

“I would take you but I’m needed here today. Can you drive a car?” Meredith asked again, notes of impatience filling her voice. Lexie quickly nodded. Yes, she could drive but surely Meredith wasn’t suggesting Lexie drive that monstrous Cadillac limousine she’d seen out front!

“Well that’s fine then. You can take the Nash. It’s in the shed next to the barn. Avery can show you where it is.” And just like that, the matter was settled.

As Sadie cleared the table, Meredith led Lexie out back towards a cropping of out buildings.

“Avery!” She called, her voice carrying over the sun scorched earth. At the sound of her call, a black man exited one of the buildings and came towards them. He was taller than Lexie, with a shaved head, trimmed facial hair, and a well-muscled body that filled out his clothes quite nicely. He walked with a swagger that said ‘I’m good at what I do, so don’t question how I do it.’ Were all the men in this town almost unearthly attractive?

“You need something ma’am?”

“Avery, this is my sister Lexie, the one you were supposed to pick up yesterday.” She gave him a pointed look and just like that, some of the swagger seemed to drain into the ground.

“Again, I am very sorry ma’am but Stephanie needed me immediately and there was nothing I could do.”

It was a bold faced lie, even Lexie could see that. And apparently Meredith could too because her eyes narrowed. Lexie was sure she was about to see her sister tear into him something fierce.

Surprisingly, that’s not what happened.

“Jackson, this this the third time in a month your _relationship_ has come between you and what I pay you to do. What you two do behind closed doors is your own business, but the next time you she her, you tell _Stephanie_ that if she want you to keep your job, she has to come second. Understood?”

Jackson nodded firmly before extending a hand to Lexie. “Jackson Avery, I help manage the farm.”

“Lexie Grey, pleased to meet you.” Lexie smiled pleasantly, swallowing her surprise. There was something going on there, but she just didn’t know what.

“What can I do for you Miss Lexie?”

“Lexie would like to go into town. Please show her where we park the Nash.” Meredith fixed her gaze on him for a few more seconds, obviously still upset with Jackson, before turning and pressing a few coins into Lexie’s palm. “Dinner will be at seven so please try to be back before then.”

Before she could respond, Meredith had already turned on her heal and started walking back to the house. Lexie tucked the money into her purse before she turned to Jackson and offered him a small smile. He returned one before leading her towards one of the smaller buildings.

“Is she always like that?”

“Miss Meredith? Not really,” He shook his head. “She knows what she wants and she doesn’t like it when people don’t do their jobs, but she’s fair and takes care of the people she really cares about.

He chuckled slightly at her incredulous look. “Just let her warm up to you, you’ll see.”

He opened the two double doors to reveal a beautifully cared for Nash Ambassador sedan in a subtle grey. Lexie gingerly trailed her fingers through the dust on the hood as Jackson opened the front door for her.

“Derek took it out a few days ago so she runs like a dream. She’s a few years old, they bought the Cadillac in February to replace her, but she’ll take care of you just fine.”

He took Lexie’s hand and helped her into the driver’s seat, closing the door then leaning through the open window.

“You sure you know what you’re doing?”

Lexie closed her fingers around the steering wheel and bit her lip. The truth was she knew how to drive, but had only done it maybe a handful of times in her father’s Buick before they sold it. Jackson, seeing her apprehension, smiled just a little in sympathy.

“Just keep in the middle of the road and go as slow as you want, there aren’t exactly a lot of cars out here. To get into town turn right out of the driveway and that’ll take you all the way in.” He reached in and touched the starter and the car roared to life. He banged twice on the hood and gave her a thumbs up.

Lexie took a deep breath and, very slowly, eased her way out of the shed and down the drive. Just like Jackson told her she took a right out of the driveway and kept to the center of the road. She stayed at 20 for a while then, feeling a little bolder, pressed down on the gas until the speedometer read 30, then 35. By the time she passed the little red schoolhouse she was flying down the road at close to 60 miles an hour. She had never driven this fast before in her life. It was exhilarating!

She managed to keep her head enough to slow down to a more respectable speed before the first of the houses in town showed up but she promised herself that, on the drive back, she would see just how fast the car would go. She found a place to park in front of a store that said ‘HUNT FEED & GRAIN’ and got out.

With no real destination in mind, she started wandering down the street, passing by the few other people who had come into town. She made her way to where the road intersected with Main Street and continued straight until she turned and made her way through the park she had seen earlier. She strolled along the path, admiring the trees and the brightly coloured flowers (how on earth had they managed to get flowers to grow in a dry place like this?) before coming to a bronze statue of a young man standing in military clothing with a rifle clutched bravely in his hands.

A plaque mounted on the granite base read,

**In Honour Of George O’Malley**   
**1900-1918**   
**Died Protecting Our Freedom At The Battle Of Hamel**   
**May His Soul Rest In Peace**

“Touching, isn’t it?” A voice beside Lexie asked. She turned to see a pretty young woman with striking red hair pulled into a tight bun, clutching a basket. Her high collared, white lace dress billowed slightly in the small, late morning breeze. “He gave his life for our country, the only man in St. Elsewhere to do so. Really gives you something to think about.”

She turned and gave Lexie a sunny smile and stuck out her free hand. “April Taylor, you must be the sister everyone’s heard so much about.”

“Lexie Grey. Pleasure to meet you.” Lexie took her hand. “You’re Pastor Taylors wife right?”

“I am.” Aprils smile seemed to grow even wider, if possible. “Helping my husband do the good lords work. I hope we’ll see you with your sister and her husband at church come Sunday.”

Lexie nodded.

“Good. Do you need help finding your way around town? I was just about to pop into Hunt’s for some bread but I’ve got plenty of time. I’d be glad to show you around. I promise you I won’t be spouting scripture at you the whole time.”

“Really?” Lexie laughed.

“Promise, I’ll leave such speeches like that to my husband come Sunday.” April extended her arm to Lexie and led her out of the park and down Main Street, pointing out various shops along the way.

“Cristina Yang’s shop is over there. Brooks Family Electricians used to be there.”

“So many places look closed down.” Lexie noticed. April nodded bitterly.

“You can thank the Percy’s for that.” April’s mouth set in a firm line before quickly disappearing. “Come on, let’s grab a bite to eat.

They crossed the street and April led her into a store front with a hand carved wooden sign that said ‘Tuck’s Place’ in bold letters. Inside the small restaurant sat a few tables and a lunch counter. The décor made the place feel homey without being stuffy. Lexie liked it.

“Hi Ben.” April called to the black man running a rag over one of the tables. He gave her a friendly smile as they slid into two stools at the counter.

“Hey April, what can I do for you?” A short black woman came up to them. Her hair was bobbed about her face and, although heavyset, she looked like she would have no problem making strong men go weak at the knees.

“Today’s special please Bailey. What would you like?” Both women looked at Lexie expectantly.

“The special sounds fine.”

The woman known as Bailey nodded and gave her the once over. “Meredith Grey’s sister?” April nodded. Bailey looked at her intensely, as if she was literally turning Lexie’s body inside out and examining every little detail. It reminded Lexie a lot of her first impression of Meredith.

“They say you’re from Boston, is that right?” Lexie nodded, Bailey’s eyes suddenly grew dark. “I understand that back East they probably treat people like me and my husband a certain way.”

“People like you?” Lexie asked, surprised how small her voice seemed.

“Black’s. Negro’s. People of colour.” Bailey clarified. “Now I want you to understand something, you may have treated us a certain way back in Boston, but this is a small town and it’s not big enough to hold two of everything. That means we shop in the same stores as you, drink from the same drinking fountains and you, use the same toilets as you.” At that last one, the bitterness in Bailey’s voice grew exponentially. “My son goes to class and is taught by Mrs. Karev, a white lady. He sits next to two little white boys and shares his lunch with them on the playground. Round here we are all the same. So I need to know, Miss Alexandra Grey from Boston, are we going to have a problem?”

The air in the café suddenly became thick as molasses and as silent as a grave. Ben had stopped wiping the tables and stared at her along with April and the few other people in the café. Even though she was shorter than her, Lexie felt herself cowering under Bailey’s intensely serious stare.

Lexie shook her head rapidly. “No, no there’s no problem.”

“Good.” And just like that, it was as if someone flipped a switch and everyone went on as though nothing had happened. “Miranda Bailey. You can call me Miranda or Bailey, ether’s fine. My husband over there is Ben Warren. We own this place and live just upstairs so if you need anything you know where to find us. The special today’s chicken and rice, that still alright?”

Lexie nodded and Bailey disappeared back towards the kitchen. April must have seen the confused and still slightly frightened look on her face because she let out a sympathetic laugh.

“Bailey used to live in Chicago with her first husband. When he left, she and her son Tuck came out here and opened this place. She’s tough, doesn’t allow herself to be pushed around by anyone, but she cares and will do anything for someone she cares about.”

‘Funny,’ Lexie thought. ‘Jackson said something similar about Meredith.’

She let that thought rattle around in her brain until Bailey came and brought them two glasses of water.

“So how do you like St. Elsewhere so far?” Bailey asked.

“It’s nice. I mean, I haven’t seen a lot of it but it seems like a nice little town.”

“It would be if Calliope Percy would stop with those damned ‘foreclosure’ notices.”

"Miranda, that's not fair and you know it!" April admonished. "It's not her fault people can't pay back their loans."

"No, but it's her bank that's taking them. What does she hope to accomplish taking our homes and businesses? Turn St. Elsewhere into a ghost town?"

"Who's Calliope Percy?" Lexie asked, struggling to keep up. Bailey's eyes light up as she leaned on the counter.

"Calliope Percy is the widow of bank owner Charles Percy. Heavy emphasis on widow."

"Miranda!"

"What? A gunshot to the gut will do that to you."

A noise from the kitchen caught their attention. Bailey disappeared and came back seconds later with two plates piled high with food.

"What happened to Mr Percy?" Lexie asked.

For the first time, Bailey looked uncertain. She chewed her cheek for a second, as if mulling over exactly how much to say, before sighing and looking at Lexie straight in the eyes.

"Look, there are somethings you can talk about and somethings you can't. I can't say what happened in that house, but all I know is that it ended with me cradling Charles as he died just inside that door." She pointed to the front door with a look of grim finality. "I'm not going to go and poison your thoughts toward a woman you haven't even met yet, but I will say I think it's a pretty sad business all around. For Charles, Callie, and that sweet little baby girl of theirs."

 

* * *

 

As they were leaving the café, Lexie heard a familiar voice come up behind them.

"Well, good afternoon ladies."

"Mister Sloan." April gave him a tight smile. If Mark noticed he didn't let on.

"Missus Taylor, you're looking well." He turned and smiled at Lexie. "Miss Grey."

Aprils smile seemed to tighten further to where Lexie privately wondered if he skin would break. "It's getting late, I need to be heading back." She took Lexie's hand and let her face relax into a more natural smile. "If you need anything, day or night, we're right down the road. Come by and time."

"I will, thank you." April shot another pointed look at Mark before making her way up the street. Mark gave a slight shake of his head before extending his arm to Lexie.

"Walk with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to keep in mind as you're reading this, almost everyone in this town has secrets.

She took his arm and together they slowly strolled towards back towards her car. He was dressed far more casually today, in basic grey slacks and a collared shirt pushed up to his elbows. Lexie did her best not to notice how thick his arm felt, or how well his shoulders stretched out his shirt.

“April seems to like you.”

A barely discernible grimace crossed Mark’s face but was almost immediately replaced with his signature smile. “She’s got her beliefs and prejudices, just like everyone else. I don’t think she approves of how much time I spend with the widow Percy.”

“Calliope Percy?” Lexie asked, a ball of nerves beginning to form in her stomach. Mark turned to her with a surprised look on his face. “April and Bailey told me a little about her.”

Mark nodded but did not smile. “Look Lexie, Callie and I have been friends since she came to this town. Nothing more. What happened to her husband wasn’t fair but it was a tragic accident.”

“What happened?” Lexie tried to keep her voice level, even as she removed her arm from Marks.

He was silent for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head. “He was cleaning his pistol and it went off, shooting him in the gut. He drove off, trying to get help and ended up dying inside ‘Tucks Place’. It was just a terrible accident.”

There was more to the story, Lexie could feel it. And from the look in Marks eyes, he knew what it was.

Before ether of them could say anything else, Lexie felt a jolt and was thrown forward. Only the timely grab of Marks arms around her waist kept her from falling to the ground.

“Oh god! Oh god I’m so sorry!”

Lexie turned to see woman in a blue dress looking up at her as she gathered up an armful of papers from where she dropped them.

“Here, let me help.” Lexie offered and bent down to start grabbing papers before they blew away in the breeze.

“Thank you.” The woman said and Lexie was taken aback at the British countryside that wound through her voice. She straightened up and extended her hand. “Again, I’m so sorry for running into you. I wasn’t looking where I was going I’m afraid.”

“You’re English!” The words just popped out of her mouth and, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Lexie wanted the earth to swallow her up. The woman raised an eyebrow.

“And you’re new.”

“I didn’t mean that, I mean, I didn’t mean to say that. I’m sorry. It’s just, I’m surprised. You’re English and you live way out here. I’m really not making this better am I? Can we just start over?”

Thankfully, the woman gave her a sympathetic smile. “That would probably be a good idea.”

“Here you are Jo.” Mark interrupted, having run off to chase down a paper that had blown down the street. The woman called Jo took it and looked at it.

“Ah, yes. Jamie Clarke’s. His parents will definitely want to see this. Thank you Mark.” She tucked the paper into her stack before extending her free hand to Lexie. “Let’s try this again. My name is Josephine Karev.”

“Oh, you’re the teacher!” Lexie exclaimed, taking a small bit of pride in the pleased look she got in return. “I’m Alexandra Grey, but everyone calls me Lexie.”

“Grey, you’re Meredith’s sister.” Jo gave her a quizzical, but not unkind, once-over. “Well then, I insist you call me Jo.”

The sound of the clock in the tower on city hall striking the hour interrupted them. It amazed Lexie how late it had gotten, and so quickly too. She looked apologetically at Mark.

“I’m so sorry, but I should really be getting back. It was really nice to meet you Jo.”

“Likewise. I need to get going myself. I need to drop these off at the schoolhouse before heading home.”

“Do you need a ride?” Lexie quickly offered. “It’s really no trouble, I pass by the school on my way back to Meredith’s. It’s kind of a long walk, not to say that you couldn’t do it, or that you don’t have a car.”

Lexie was sure her entire body would have burst red if Jo hadn’t put a hand on her shoulder.

“A ride sounds lovely, thank you.”

“I’ll walk you ladies back to the car.” Mark offered, taking the papers from Jo and following Lexie towards the car.

 

* * *

 

As he watched the Nash drive off with the two women safely inside, Mark couldn’t help but feel a foolish twinge of sadness. He immediately chided himself as he turned and walked down the street.

Almost without a single thought his feet carried him up the curved grey brick drive in front of a large stone house. If someone was to describe it, they would say it looked like someone had taken one of the smaller country homes from England and set it in this tiny town. It was a house built to be noticed, and everyone did. But those looks also came with some hushed whispers and quickened steps.

But none of that bothered Mark at the moment, all that mattered was who was inside. Approaching the ornate, dark wood front door, he raised his hand and gave three short knocks.

 

* * *

 

Alex Karev was dozing lightly on his couch, a newspaper grasped lightly in his hand, when the sound of a car woke him. However, at the sound of the front door opening, he quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep as Jo came in. She looked at him and scoffed, shaking her head as she leaned over.

“I know you’re awake.” She whispered. Quick as a flash, Alex opened his eyes and pulled his wife, screaming, onto his lap.

“You little bugger!” Jo shrieked, trying to get away but held fast by Alex wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Is that what I am?”

“Yes!” She laughed, hitting him on the chest. “You, Alex Karev, are an absolute bugger!”

“Why Josephine, what filthy, filthy language.” He teased, pulling her close so his mouth was close to her ear, his face buried in her soft, brown curls. “What would your oma say if she could hear you?”

“She would agree with me you jerk.” Jo grinned and relaxed back onto her husband’s lap. His hands slowly migrated up her arms to her shoulders. She rolled her neck as he started slowly massaging her shoulders.

“Alex.” She started after a few minutes. “What’s bothering you? You only give me a rub when something’s on your mind.” She slid off his lap and laid a hand on his leg. “What’s wrong?”

He was quiet for a few moments before he sighed. “The Stark’s couldn’t pay me for the repairs. They gave me a bag of pears and some eggs, but they just didn’t have any money.”

Jo sat quietly next to her husband for a moment. “Alex I know you don’t want to…”

“Jo, no!”

“I know you don’t want to take out a loan but it would really help!”

“I said no.” Alex got up and walked towards the window. “I don’t want to have to borrow money. What would we use for collateral? The house? It was a damn miracle we paid it off before the drought came and now you want to put that in jeopardy?”

“You’re right, you’re right, I know you’re right.” Jo raised her hands. “But there are still bills Alex, electricity, phone, water. And I know everyone is going through hard times but if you don’t get paid with actual money soon I don’t know how we’re going to survive.”

“Jo.” Alex said softly before crossing to her and wrapping his arms around her. “We’ll be alright.”

“I know that Alex. It’s just hard to see how sometimes.”

“Look, I’ll see who needs help in town and, if worse comes to worse, I can see about getting a job in Topeka.”

“Alex.”

“They need people in the factories Jo.”

“Alex it took you years to crawl out of having to work in those places.”

“And for you I would gladly crawl right back in. Hey,” He cupped her face in his hands. “I love you, Missus Karev.”

She smiled and kissed him. “Bugger.”

 

* * *

 

Mark sank into the sofa, the only lights in the room coming from a few floor lamps, illuminating the heavy mahogany furniture and full bookshelves. He sipped lightly at his scotch and water.

The room was certainly grand. Soaring ceilings and dark herringbone wood floors. Charles had built this library it to be his sanctuary from the day to day. The whole house, really, seemed so much like an extension of him that sometimes Mark wondered how Callie could stand to so much as breathe here.

She had told him the story, bits and pieces of it, over the years. A young, dark haired girl working in her family’s Miami cigar factory meets a handsome, older man of wealth on his vacation. The whirlwind courtship, the proposal after less than a month, and then the return to this small town and this small life. Every time she told him something about it, Mark would always wonder what would have happened if she had stayed in Miami.

The sound of footsteps pulled him out of his headspace. He downed the rest of his drink as Callie entered. As she moved through the softly lit room, Mark couldn’t help but marvel at the innate grace and seductive air of mystery she seemed to hold without even trying. Once upon a time, if things hadn’t happened like they did, maybe something could have come of that for them.

But that was well and truly in the past, no matter what the whispers might say.

“How’s Sophia doing?”

“Leah’s putting her down for the evening.” Callie mixed herself a drink from the bar and sat next to him with a sigh. “You can say good night to her in a few minutes.”

“Thanks Cal.” He sighed. She closed a hand over his. They sat in a comfortable silence, like they did almost every night. “How’re you doing?”

Callie shrugged and sipped at her drink. “Same old, same old. Town pariah, victim of circumstance. Nothing new.”

“So why do you stay?” Mark asked, his voice serious.

“You know why.” She levelled a look at him. “Plus if I leave, the bank goes under unless I can find someone to sell it too. And if the bank fails, then like it or not so does the town.” Callie shook her head and downed the rest of her drink. “Why the sudden interest?”

Mark shrugged lamely. “I don’t know. Just been thinking I guess. About the world outside this little town.”

“Would this have anything to do with the arrival of the new Grey girl?” Callie raise an eyebrow, a slight smirk starting to play on her face.

“No!” He shook his head. “Maybe? I don’t know.”

“That might be the first time I’ve ever heard those words come out of your mouth.” Callie laughed before turning serious. “You know you’ll have to talk to Dereck, right?”

“Why would I have to do that?”

“Mark I’m serious.”

“So am I!”

Callie gave him an exasperated sigh. “Because last time you almost lost him for good. He’s your best friend Mark. You need to clear it with him before you do whatever it is you want to do with Meredith’s sister.”

“Who said I want to do anything?”

“Maybe not now Mark. But I’ve known you for a long time, and I’ve never seen you like this. Not even with Addie.”

Mark’s eyes turned dark and stormy. For a second Callie wondered if she hadn’t over stepped. But she held his gaze until he spoke.

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Fine.” Callie said, choosing a tactical retreat. She glanced at the clock. “Leah’s probably done by now if you want to say goodnight.”

Mark nodded and left the room. Down the wood panelled hall, up the grand English staircase, down another wood panelled hall, before finally reaching the door he was looking for. As quietly as he could he opened the door and stepped into a room painted with pale yellow stripes against white wood mouldings and furniture. The rest of the house was dark and heavy, but this room was pure air.

When he peered in on the sleeping toddler swaddled in pink, any and all tension Mark felt melted away.

How badly he wanted to be able to shout from the rooftops that this little girl was his. How badly he wanted to be able to push her stroller through the park, and read her stories while sitting in the gazebo. How badly he wanted to be the father she deserved.

But he couldn’t, would likely never be able to. It had happened once, and only once. But that was enough.

He kissed two of his fingers and pressed them to Sophia’s forehead before slipping out of the room. He stopped to say a final good night to Callie before he left and slowly walked back towards his place, the thoughts of his daughter mixing with the memory of Lexie’s kind smile.


End file.
